Sufriendo nuevamente del síndrome de inferioridad
by KozuueMiau
Summary: A veces, expresamos más nuestras emociones en el papel que en las personas, cuando tenemos la necesidad de un sicólogo y no hayamos uno cerca... Bueno, pasen y lean.


**¡Hola! Lo sé, soy una muy-mala-persona. No subo nadita desde el 8 de Julio, pero ahora tengo dos semanitas para subir todo lo que está en mi cuaderno o alojado en mi memoria… Bueno, sólo una, ya que tengo tarea en vacaciones. Que linda mi vida ¿No? Ahora, me dirijo al fic que les tengo. Nació hoy mismo de mi depresión por no ser perfecta en lo que hago, y sentirme inferior a todos, pero este relato me reconfortó y me dio el ánimo suficiente para seguir con mi vida, es decir, me desahogué mediante mi querido Kaze para no terminar en una depresión aún peor. Bueno, les dejo con mi fic, pero antes, el disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Si algún día asesino a level-5, pero que antes de su muerte comience a torturarlo para que me de un contrato de la propiedad de mi adorada serie, bueno, es mío, obvio.**

**¡A leer! **

**Sufriendo nuevamente de síndrome de inferioridad…**

-_"Creí haber superado la situación que me llevó a ser el capitán de los Dark Emperors, pero la verdad es que no era así. Simplemente oculté mis ansias de perfección para no preocupar a nadie más… y, ahora que culminó la FFI, siento que no sirvo en nada…_

_El club de fútbol no existe en la preparatoria. Nuestra única obligación era tener buenas calificaciones. Aun así, sigo en el club de atletismo, pero siempre hay alguien mejor que yo. A pesar de que siempre las personas que corren con un poco menos de velocidad que yo, y me dicen que yo tengo una técnica para brasear muy buena, no soy el mejor, por lo que no importa._

_En los estudios, siempre me han considerado un alumno ejemplar, pero por más que me esfuerze, no logro tener los resultados perfectos que me gustarían._

_Trato de ser una buena persona, ver si eso me sirve de algo en la vida, pero puedo notar el nulo reconocimiento de una persona como yo en esta sociedad…_

_Junto a eso, no puedo sino preguntarme… ¿De verdad soy de utilidad en este mundo de gigantes? _

_Y la respuesta..._

_Al parecer eso no…"_-

El chico no se dio el tiempo para analizar detenidamente su situación detallada en el cuaderno, y la hoja de papel en la que se había explayado por completo fue destino de una traicionera lágrima, al mismo tiempo que las más perversas ideas relacionadas con suicidio llenaban su mente.

Bruscamente, la hoja en la que escribió su pesar fue quitada de los espirales que lo mantenían en su lugar. Siguió el recorrido de la mano ladrona, para encontrarse con…

-¡Hey!-se secó la lágrima-¡Kozue! ¿Qué haces?-

-Kaze, no es bueno pensar ese tipo de cosas… sólo te _hundes en este mar de tristeza…_-

El velocista quitó el auricular de la oreja de la chica, escuchando la canción que salía de allí.

-_Shinkai Shoujo_ (*1), me lo esperaba.-

-Jejeje-puso pausa a la música en su celular, para luego poner atención en el chico.- Me conoces demasiado bien. Volviendo al tema… Vales mucho, Kaze, eres mi mejor amigo y no dejaré tan fácilmente que te deprimas.-

-¿Y qué rayos sabes tú de depresión? Siempre andas feliz de la vida, cantando y bailando, jamás se te ve triste…-

Kozue se sentó al lado de su amigo, que se encontraba apoyado en la muralla de la esquina más recóndita en todo el instituto.

-Odio deprimir a la gente a mi alrededor. Eso es una de las cosas que más detesto. Eso no significa que jamás en la ida me haya deprimido por alguna cosa… Es más, cuando me deprimo, suele ser por el mismo motivo que tú.-

-¿Cómo haces para sobrellevarlo?-

-Tengo mis formas… En fin. Debes aceptar tu forma de hacer las cosas. Te va perfecto en matemáticas, ¿Sabías?-

-Sí, pero Chizuo (2*)…-

-Chizuo nada. Tú eres mejor, pero lo ocultas por tu falsa modestia.-

-…-

-Tienes una voz increíble.-

-Tú cantas mejor.-

-Yo soy mujer.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ummm… olvídalo. Además, eres muy lindo.-

-G-Gracias.-

-Yo no hubiera respondido jeje. Bueno, lo digo en serio, y no porque eres mi amigo. Por si no sabes, tienes varias pretendientes.-

-Son más… unas acosadoras.-

-Jajaja. Ya, vamos Kaze, tocaron el timbre. Nos toca biología, y sabes cuánto amo biología.-

Kozue, ya de pie, le ofreció la mano a su amigo para que se levantase, y así lo hizo. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al salón de clases.

-Y dime… ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Pues bueno… generalmente vengo hacia acá cuando mis amigas se ponen a pelear por estupideces. Eso lo encuentro muy idiota de su parte.-

-Con que no soy el único… Y…¿Qué haces para recuperar tu paz interior?-

-Qué poético que me saliste, Kaze. Lo que yo hago… es escribir…-

-¿Qué escribes?-

-No quieres saber.-

-Sí quiero.-

-Tú lo pediste: Historias de un chico emo con el cual me siento identificada por su forma de ser, y tiene cabello azulado y lindos ojos avellana…-

-Ah… Ok… ¿¡Qué dices Kozue! ¡Yo te mato!-

-¡Waaaaa!- salió corriendo entre risas hasta su salón, donde tenía escondida su enciclopedia de defensa para estos casos, generalmente recurrentes.

**1*: canción de Miku Hatsune con la cual escribiré próximamente un fic. Búsquese su traducción en youtube.**

**2*: nombre inventado de un chico en la preparatoria ewe**

**¡Finito! Ojalá les haya gustado. Esto me hizo recuperar mi paz interior ^^ y así ahora puedo disfrutar tranquila que ni Argentina ni Brasil están en la copa Ameríca, y que Chilito va a jugar un partido contra Venezuela. Bueno, nos leemos. Chaíto.**

**Saludos~**


End file.
